BIG BAD HINATA
by Inuyonas
Summary: You all can stop scrolling. You found the story you were looking for. Now just click and enjoy.
1. Hinata Surprises all

AN- Ok guys I know this is gonna sound weird but hear me out.

I was rereading one of my fav stories from like 6 years ago called NEVER JUDGE A FANFICTION BY ITS SUMMARY by Chelty-Chan

and in her story, she paid homage to one of the worst stories ever written called "My Immortal". I had never heard of this story and did my research and apparently it is a really infamous story that is one of the top 10 worst fanfics ever written to this date.

This got me thinking...My immortal is so known that thousands of other authors reference it and it has its own wiki page. Now you guys are probably wondering what does this have to do with me?

I want to be that famous lol.

I want to be so known that people who don't even read stories know of me. I want to create the worst story ever.

Weird I know.

So at first I was like: How can such a talented author like me create something so disliked?

Then i went back to ficwad . com where I first started writing stories and reread my first story ever.

Then I was like: Ok...I can see how I could create awfulness lol My first story was awful.

And this is where we are now. Im publishing my first story in hopes to generate enough flames for my phone and or laptop to catch on fire.

Feel free to tell me how much this story sucked and how much of a difference it is to my other stories.

Now without further ado, I present to you

BIG BAD HINATA.

Enjoy...or dont. regardless review

Hinata woke up dazed in her bed, in the Hyuuga house hold. She turned and looked at her clock, and it said 9am. "It is late

" she said. She sat up in her bed, blinking trying to adjust her eyes to the light shining in her room. She got out of bed and went into the bathroom. "Hurry up Hinata!!" Hanabi was banging on the bathroom door. "This seems very familiar." Hinata said referring to a dream she had. "Hinata hurry up!!! stop looking in the mirror, You might break it you ugly bitch!!!! now hurry up!!! Then something snapped inside of Hinata. The door opened. "Finally... took you long enough Hin-" Hanabi was cut off, by a hand grabbing her throat. She was lifted in the air and pulled inside the bathroom and her head shoved inside the toilet. "Grrgl!" Hanabi tried to scream but she could not due to no air. Finally Her head was pulled out of the toilet and she fell on the ground. Hinata was standing at the bathroom door. "If you tell anybody i'll beat your ass, bitch.." Hanabi could not believe her soaking wet ears. "Since when is Hinata like this." she asked herself. After Hinata got dressed (in her usual outfit) she walked out the door. She saw Neji sitting on the steps on the left of her. "Hi Neji!" Hinata said enthusiastic. Neji looked over surprised by Hinata's attitude and he did not answer...big mistake. Hinata glared at him, then she activated the caged bird seal on his forehead. "AAAAAAAARRRRGH!!!!!" Neji was screaming uncontrollably. "You better respond next time bitch or there won't be a next time. Remember Neji you are my bitch!!" Hinata said as Neji was on the groun screaming and rolling. She deactivated it and walked away. Neji was on the ground gasping for air and shocked at what had just happened.

Hinata walked through the streets of Konoha thinking to herself. "I can't believe i just did those things to my family... but it felt so good. Hey maybe I can tell Naruto how i really feel about him." With that said she ran to find Naruto. She came to a beach and saw Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Kakashi and JAraiya standing in a circle with smoke around. "There is my beloved Naruto but...is he smoking? She walked over to the group. "Naruto that is not how you roll a blunt!" Kiba said. "Oh shit, here comes Hinata." Shikamaru said. "Hey what are y'all doing?" Hinata asked. "Nothing." Said Sasuke. "Y'all are smking aren't you? cigarettes are bad man." She said. "Cigarettes? this is weed!" Kiba said. "Damn Kiba can't you just keep your fucking mouth closed!!" Kakashi said. "Well let me hit some of it." They all were shocked at the remark."Are you feeling okay, Hinata?" Jaraiya asked. "Alright what is going on here?" Hinata turned around and saw Tsunade standing behind her. "Shit its the Godainme!" Jaraiya said. Kakashi and Jaraiya disappeared. "They were trying to get Naruto-kun to smoke pot, but he refused so they forced him to." Hinata said. "WHAT!!!!" Sasuke screamed. "Everybody follow me except Hinata and Naruto!" said Tsunade "Why ,Hinata.?" Shhikamaru said. they all left with Lady Tsunade. "Wow thanks Hinata!" Naruto said. "Anytime." Replied Hinata. Then she grabbed him and kissed him. Her lips smothering his. It lasted for 30 seconds and then she pulled away. "W-wow..." And there's plenty more of theat if you follow me..." She said


	2. Nejis interference

AN- Come on guys, this is awful dont spare my feelings lol. Remember this is the first story I ever wrote. I was 14 years old.

chapter 2 of the worst fanfic ever.

Neji's Interference

"There is plenty more of that if you follow me." Hinata said sexily. Naruto's face grew bright red. "Does this mean you like me?" asked the blonde haired boy. Hinata giggled at the slowness of her crush. "Yes Naruto that means I like you." Naruto smile. "Well do you like me?" Hinata asked innocently. Naruto's eyes widened. "Don't tell me you are still in love with that big headed, pink haired bitch Sakura." Hinata spat out. "Who's Sakura?" Naruto said with a cocky smile. Hinata smiled and hugged Naruto tightly. She began to whisper in his ear. "Hey Naruto, soon we are going to have sex and you better be rough with it." Naruto froze up as she let go of him and walked away. "But what if i don't know how?" he asked himself.

Next day.

Neji is at the local Ramen shop. He spots Naruto and Hinata sitting at a table. "Hey Hinata why do you like me?"He asked her. "Because you never give up and you rooted for me in the Chuunin exams when i was against that son of a bitch, Neji and plus you are so damn cute." he gave a light blush at the statement. "And you are strong. You put that bitch Neji in his place at the exams." Naruto was blushing madly but he tried to hide it...poorly so he decided to change the subject. "So when did you get like this Hinata? What made you change?" "I do not know. Maybe i got tired of everyone pushing me around." Naruto had a sad look on his face. "Except you of course." she said with a smile as she grabbed his hand on top of the table. "You never doubted me for a a second, Naruto. You made me feel like i was not worthless." Naruto was blushing so hard he was sweating. "I love you, Naruto." Naruto's jaw dropped. He had never heard those words before in his life. He was a 15 year old Jounin about to be in the Anbu and he never heard those words before. "Bye see you later." Hinata said as she got up from the table and left. "Wow...she loves me." He said in awe. Across the restaurant Neji was watching them listening and was pissed. "Naruto shall pay for making Hinata like that." He said as he got up and walked over to Naruto. "Hey Neji." Naruto said as friendly as possible. "You scum." Neji said with a grimace. "What?" the blonde said as he stood up and faced Neji. Neji activated his Byakugan. "Naruto you have experienced the Gentle fist before but now here comes one not so gentle." Naruto was confused. "Wait-" Naruto was cut off by a fist being jammed in his face. Naruto fell backward on the ground. "If you come near Hinata again i'll kill you." He said as he left. He was walking home when he saw Hinata outside the front of his house. "You should not have done that." Hinata said angrily. "Hinata he made you like that." Neji said trying to reson with her. "No he did not you did. In fact everyone except him did. I was sick of being pushed around so i snapped!!" "Hinata you need to calm down." Neji said. "No you do, and if you ever do something like that agian you will regret it." Hinata said. "You are going to activate the seal again?" Neji asked. "No Naruto will deal with you. I learned a secret about him that only a few people know." "What?" Neji asked. "Did you know that the yondainme was his father, or more importantly, did you know the has the Kyuubi inside of him?" Neji's eyes open wide. "Well now you know why everyone rejects me." Neji turned around and saw Naruto. "I am going to get you back Neji." Naruto said. Then his puils turned red and became slit-like, his whiskers grew, his hands resembled claws alot more now and his teeth became Demonic/vampiric. "What are you?" Neji asked filled with fear. "I am your worst nightmare." Naruto said.

The next day.

Neji is in the hospital with 6 broken ribs, a broken arm, a fractured shin and a busted eye.

At the Godainme's ofice.

"And don't ever smoke again." "Or What?" Sasuke said cockily. Tsunade glared at him. "There is such a thing as too cool Sasuke." She said, "Whatever." He said...big mistake. She appeared in front of hm and kicked him in the balls so hard Shikamaru thoght he heard them break. Sasuke flew back and out the window behind him brealing the glass and falling about 50 feet hitting the ground unconscious. "Any other cool people in here?" She asked looking at the other two. "Nobody in here but us nerds.." Kiba said.

At Naruto's house.

In his Bedroom.

"Did'nt i tell you we were going to do it?" Hinata said. "Yeah." Naruto said. He thought to himself. "I hope i know what i am doing." Soon enough they were both butt naked and Naruto was on top of Hinata on his bed. He kissed her lips, tongue moving inside her mouth scraping the roof of her mouth and a content sigh left her mouth. Then he propped himself over her and eased his length inside her. "Ugh." She said. "What??" Naruto asked. "Faster and Harder." She said. So Naruto thrusted his hips back and forth inside her. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" She was screaming at the top of her lungs as she was at her edge of her orgasism and then it happened. She let herself dive into pleasure(He was using protection). "Hey, get off it is my turn to pleasure you." Hinata said. Naruto got out of her and sat on the edge of the bed his back facing her. She got off the bed and walked in front of him and got on her knees. "I like where this is going." Naruto said. Then Hinata licked at the tip of his tallywacker.(XD) Naruto's head whipped back and his hand went to the top of her head. Then she swallowed him whole.(of course he took the protection off.)He skeeted(XD) in her mouth and she swallowed.

Next day.

At the training grounds.

"HEy Sasuke what did the old hag do to you yesterday? Is that why you were walking so funny during practice?" Naruto said. "Shut up Dobe. Anyway what is with you and Hinata?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smiled remembering last night. "She is my girl friend." He said. Sasuke looked amazed. "Wow you finally got one." Sasuke said. "What about you?" Naruto asked. "I'm going to ask Sakura out on a date and just make her day." Naruto smiled. "Just promise me one thing Sasuke." the blonde haired Ninja said. "What?" the raven haired Ninja said. "That having girl friends won,t ruin our friendship." Sasuke stared at him. "I Promise." he said smiling


	3. Jealousy and attacks

" I promise" said sasuke. "Well i will see you later." Naruto said. " Wait! Hinata is at my house with Sakura baking." Sasuke said. "Why?" Questioned Naruto. "It is Sakura's birthday." Replied the raven haired Ninja. "Well i wil walk with you.." Naruto said as they left the training area. They walked passed the Yamanka flower shop. Ino was watching them. "Naruto and Sasuke have girlfriends and i do not have a boy friend." She said to herself. "I am jealous of Naruto!!! so i ill break him and Hinata up. But i will just persuade Sasuke to be with me." Ino was smiling on the inside. "This will be he most diabolical plan eve." She said she got up and left the flower shop. "Was Ino just talking to herself??" Ino's mother said."Now she has me doing it!!!111"

Next Day:

At Sasuke's house:

Sakura is having a party in his back yard

"Happy Birthday!!!!" Screamed Naruto shoving a present in her face!!! "Clam down Naruto!" Sakura said. "What it is a party!!!" Naruto shouted.

Ino was sitting next ro Hinata.

"Hinata doesd'nt it seem Naruto is flirting with Sakura?" Ino said. "No he just gave her a present." Hinata said jokingly. "Well he did like her a while back." Ino said trying to convince Hinata. Hinata started worrying at this statement. "N-Naruto would not do that to me." Hinata said reassuring herself. "He might..." Ino said. Hinata started crying. She got up and walked over to Naruto. "N-Naruto i hope you and Sakura are very happy together." "What are you talking about Hinata? you sound like your old self..." "Naruto do not lie..." Hinata said walking away. "HINATA!!!" Naruto said following. Ino was smiling to herself. "Now onto Sasuke..." She said as she got up and walked toward him.

Sasuke is with Lee, Kiba, Shikamaru and Chouji. "This is one sweet party!!!" yelled Kiba. "Yeah and the cake is delicious." Chouji said cramming a large piece of cake down his throat. "Hey save some for the rest of us I need to bring a piece back to Temari." "Shikamaru, she has you in check. man." Sasuke said. "What? You are out of your mind." Argued Shikamaru. "She has you doing whatever she says." Lee said. "No she does not I-"Shikamaru was cut off. "SASUKE!!!" Ino screamed as she walked up toward him. "Oh great, just what I need." Sasuke whined. "Sasuke come with me, I need help with something." "Well why do need me?" "Just come on!!" Ino said as she grabbed his arm and drug him with her away from the group. "Hey Sasuke better not let Sakura see you!! She has you in check!!" Shikamaru said mocking him.

"Ino where are you taking me?" Sasuke asked. "You'll see when we get there." Ino said trying to sound sexy but it was not working on Sasuke. He was not noticing he was being dragged in front of Sakura. "Okay we are here." Ino said as they stopped. She turned and faced him. He was taller than her slightly her, head came up to his nose. "Ino?" Sasuke said worried. "I need help with this." She said and before Sasuke new it, his mouth connected with hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck.. Her tongue was inside of his mouth attacking his, and this was turning him on. He tried to jerk away but could not. She had him and could make him do whatever she wanted at that moment.

"Thank you Tenten." Sakura said taking the gift from her. Sakura had not noticed what Sasuke was doing 30 or so feet from her...until she looked up. She was so shocked she dropped the gift Tenten had given her. "Sakura? What's wrong?" Tenten asked. "Sa-Sasuke...how-how could you?" Sasuke heard this and shoved Ino back. "Sakura!! Its not what it looks like!!" Sasuke shouted drawing attention to them. "It is my birthday Sasuke and you had to go and do this." As Sakura said this tears emerged from her eyes and tears ran down her face. She closed her eyes and ran past him tears flying everywhere. She ran out the door. "SAKURA!!!!" Sasuke shouted as he ran after her. Ino was smiling on the inside.

Naruto was looking for Hinata. He saw her run into the Ninja academy building. He went inside. He was in his old classroom. "Hinata? " No answer. "I know you are in here." "Why, Naruto?" Naruto heard this and saw Hinata appear in a poof of smoke sitting on a desk. "Hinata why are you accusing me of these things." Asked Naruto. "Well you were having such a good time with Sakura, it was like you were in love with her again." Hinata said. "Hinata you have got to have more faith in me. It was a party!" We were having fun." Naruto said trying to reason with her. "Naruto you sound so convincing, but are you really telling the truth? I will find out because of the Byakugan." She said. "Hinata I love you and you know that." Naruto said. "Naruto you are good at hiding emotion." Hinata said. "Hinata-" Naruto was cut off because of smoke appearing in front of them. When it cleared four people in long black cloaks with sleeves and had red clouds on them. "Akatsuki!" Naruto shouted. One person had his Sharingan activated, another guy had a huge red scythe on his back, another guy had a blue face and a huge sword on his back, and the last guy had a hood on with a big headband on and a mask covering his mouth and nose. The only thing showing was his eyes. "So you needed reinforcements Itachi?" Naruto said. "Please the only people stronger than me are Jaraiya and the Akatsuki leader. I can beat you myself. This was the leader's idea." The Uchiha slaughterer said. "Allow me to introduce you to the other Akatsuki agents: The one with the three bladed scythe is Hidan, The one with the big sword is Kisame, and the last one is Kakuzu. There, I said it so you can understand." Itachi said. "Now my scythe would love to meet you. Face to Face." Hidan said as he grabbed his scythe and lunged at Naruto. "NARUTO!!!" Hinata said as she leapt off the desk without thinking. The next thing she knew a blade of Hidan's scythe was stabbed through the right side of her chest. "HINATA!!!" Screamed Naruto as she fell backwards into his arms. "Naruto..." Hinata whispered. "Hinata why did you do that?" "N-Naruto...I could not help it." Hinata whispered. "You_You are going to pay." Naruto said as his eyes now resembled the nine tailed fox's eyes. His whiskers grew, his teeth became foxlike(sharp and razor like). "I'LL KILL YOU!!!" "So things will get interesting now." Hidan said cockily. "Don't underestimate him." Itachi warned.


	4. rage of the kunoichi

AN-Is tHiS tOo TeRrIbLe tO Reed? lol

PuhlEeze ReViEw

Naruto was in fox form facing the four Akatsuki agents. Hinata was on the ground bleeding badly and and her blood was on Hidan's Scythe. Suddenly Hidan's skin turned all black. "The ceremony has begun." He said as he liicked his scythe. "Oh no, I remember that technique! What ever he does to himself happens to Hinta!!" Naruto shouted. "It's over for your little girlfriend!!!" Hiadn shouted as he turned the blades of his scythe toward himself. "This is the end-" Hidan was cut off by Naruto shouting "FUUTON RASENGAN!!!!!!!!" He thrusted the newly developed rasengan in Hidan's stomach. "AARRGGHH!!!!" Hidan shouted. The rasengan grew bigger and engulfed all four Akatsuki agents and sending them flying threw the wall behind them. They were all on the ground outside. Naruto was outside now as well.

"That Rasengan was more powerful than your regular 1" Itachi said as they stood up. "It had wind type chakra in it." Naruto said cocky like. "GRRR...So what, your girlfriend is still-" Hidan stopped talking abruptly when he saw his three bladed scythe. It was spotless. "NOOOOO00O!!!!!" Hidan shouted. Hinata's blood was gone from the scythe. "Now.. lets get down to bussiness." Naruto said as he pulled out a kunai. He dashed at Hidan and swung the kunai at his head, but Hidan ducked in the knick of time. "CLose." Kakuzu said. "Hidan better watch out." Kisame warned. While Hidan was crouched low to the ground, Naruto brought his foot forward and rammed it in to Hidan's forehead. "argh!!" he screamed as he flew backward at least 50 feet(scythe still in his hand)and hit a tree then fell on his butt. Naruto then threw the kunai at Hidan. "DAMN!!" Hidan said as he brought his scthe in front of him. The kunai collided with it then ricocheted upward and pierced the tree bout 4 feet up from where Hidan was sitting. Hidan could not see Naruto whilr the scythe was in front of him. So he moved it and to his surprise, Naruto was gone. "What!!" Hidan shouted. Then suddenly a puff of smoke appeared where the kunai had been above Hidan. Hidan rose to stand and then out of the smoke emerged Naruto coming down on Hidan. He managed to kick Hidan in the back of the head. He flew forward 30 feet. "Hidan is losing." Itachi said. Hidan got up and turned around. "You suck." Naruto said. "You GO TO HELL!!! YOU GO TO HELL AND YOU DIE!!!" Hidan shouted. "But before i go...KAGE BUUSHIN NO JUTSU!!!" Naruto shouted. 30 Narutos appeared. They all rushed at Hidan. "Hell Illusion jutsu!!" Hidan shouted. Suddenly eveything turned black and read around Naruto and the clones. Then one clone exploded then another, and another untiil one was left. Then everything turned back to normal. Hidan was standing in front of Naruto who was on his knees hurt. "It's over kid!!" Hidan shouted as he swung his scythe at Naruto. When it connected with him Naruto exploded. "Thats my move!" Itachi said. Hidan staggered backward. Then he felt someone hold a kunai to his throat. "Don't move" HIdan heard Naruto's voice behind him. "How did you escape my jutsu?" He asked. "You forgot some thing about me. I'm going to be Hokage one day. Believe it. dattebayo" Naruto said. Then Naruto noticed two people standing beside him. "Let him go." Itachi said. "Yeah you may have been able to defeat Hidan by luck but there is no way you can beat us." Kisame said. Naruto smiled. "How do you know i'm not a clone." Naruto asked. "We don't but just in case, we have Kakuzu over ther ready to devour your girlfriends heart." Itachi said. Naruto frowned. "Fine you win." Said Naruto. "Good." Itachi said as he activated his Mangekyou sharingan and peered into Naruto's eyes. Naruto fell unconscious and hit the ground with a thud. Suddenly a puff of smoke appeared behind Itachi and there stood three shinobi. Kakashi, Jaraiya and the Godainme, Tsunade.

"Itachi long time no see." Kakashi said. "Kakashi needed help beating me on your own?" Itachi mocked. "No since i now have in my possesion the Mangekyou sharingan." Kakashi said. "Hmmm...it appears we are outnumbered." Itachi said. "Lets move out!" With that said the Akatsuki vanished.

Later in a hospital...

Naruto woke up dazed. It took him a while to realize he was in a hospital.

It took Naruto a while to realize he was in a hospital. His Orange and black Jacket was sitting on a chair and so was his headband. He got up and wandered down the hall. He came to a room where a famaliar jaket hung on the door. He entered the room. "Hinata!!" He shouted at the site of her sleeping body in the bed. She woke up to the sound of her boyfriend's voice. "Naruto!" she shouted as she jumped up and engulfed Naruto in a big hug and a kiss. They held each other in their arms now. "Hinata i am so sorry." He said. "For what?" she asked. "You got hurt because of me." "No, you're wrong Naruto. i protected you on my own." she said trying to make Naruto feel better. "Naruto. I'm sorry for accusing you for those things back at the party." she said. "Its okay Hinata." Naruto said. "Its just that Ino said-" She was cut off by Naruto "Ino?" "Yeah she made believe that you...(she paused for a moment. It took her a while to figure out that Ino used her.) "I'M GONNA KILL THAT BITCH!!!" Hinata screamed. "Good to see that you're back to the old...new Hinata." Naruto said.

Later that Night

Ino was walking home by her self. "I feel bad for messing with their relationships" Ino said to herself. "I finally realize that I was just jealous of them...Naruto especially." She said. She reached her front porch. She walked up it and pulled out her keys. Just as soon as she put the key in the key hole, the door flew at her off the hinges as if it was hit by somethin huge and hit her(remember she was inches from the door) sending her flying at least 50 feet in to the middle of the street. the door landed in front of her. she sat up and was surprised to see two people standing in her door way. Hinata and Sakura. They had a devious grin on their faces. "You smug little bitch! I knew you were bad but this is unbelievable!" The raven haired Kunoichi said. "You thought you could get away with it did'nt you whore!?!?!" Sakura said. "Look I-I'm sorry now i know what i did was wrong..." Ino said. "Sorry don't cut it!!" Shouted Sakura as she appeared in front ofIno and rammed her foot in Ino's face. "Argh!" she uttered as she skidded back on the pavement. (she was still sitting on the ground.). Blood dripped from her face. "I Said I'm Soory!!!! er...i mean SORRY!!!!" Ino screamed as she stood up. "And we said it don't cut it!!" Hinata screamed as dashed at Ino with superninja speed and jammed her fist in Ino's stomach. "URGH!" she screamed as she fell on her knees holding her stomach. She coughed up blood. Then Hinata grabbed her hair and pulled upwards so Ino's face was lookin at Hinata's. Then Hinata continuously pounded on Ino's face with her Fist. When Sakura came over there she did the same. Then they stomped on her till she almost lost consciousness. "Hey Hinata should we stop? this is wrong." Sakura said. "It is wrong...BUT IT FEELS SO DAMN GOOD!!!" Hinata answered. "I'll go get my bat." Hinata said again.

When Hinata got back she made Ino get on her knees and hands. "what are you gonna do to me?" She asked. "Shut up!" Sakura said. "Now pull your pants down." Hinata said. "Wha?" Ino said. "DROP 'EM!!!!" Sakura commanded. "Okay!!" Ino sat up and pulled her pants down along with her Thong(XD). Hinata then stuck the big end of the bat in Ino's...ASS! Then shoved it in more and made Ino jerk with pain. Then She pulled and pushed it out and in of Ino's Ass continuously and faster and harder each time. "AAAAAHHHHH!"(You can guess who is screaming.)


	5. Hanabi's Revenge

AN- I See that this story is somehow being enjoyed for the storyline rather than for being a horrible fanfic. I will still try to make tgis the worst fic you evar red. please review

Ino woke up in her bed dazed. It took her a while to remember what happened yesterday. When she remembered she cried. She got out of bed and started her day.

At the park:

"Wow Hinata I cant believe you...Ino is your friend." Naruto said. "Sakura you too, you and Ino are close friends." Sasuke said. "What, at least she's still alive." Hinata said. "Yeah we could have done more than that." The pink haired ninja said agreeing with her. Then they saw a familiar face walking up to them. "Well, well look who came to see us." Hinata said. "I just came to say sorry again." Ino said. "I won't mess with you anymore and I truly am sorry." Ino said. She turned to walk away but, someone grabbed her arm. "Ino don't cry. We are gonna do something nice for you." Naruto said. "Why I tried to destroy your relationship with Hinata!" Ino screamed while she was crying. "Ino you did that because you have nobody. And if you have to mess with other people's relationship because you don't have your own then, that's pathetic...so we are gonna help you meet someone." Sasuke said trying to cheer her up. "Sai" Naruto said.

At the Hyuuga Manor.

Hanabi is in her bed room.

"How Big sister do that to me? Give me a swirly." She said to her self.

"Now Neji is afraid of her and Father just loves her so much...possibly more than he loves me. Welll no one is better than me, "Yes i'll get Big sister if its the last thing i do." Hanabi said to herself. She walked out the house and went to find Hinata

Hinata and Naruto were at the Ramen shop...as usual.

"Naruto there is other food in the world besides Ramen." Hinata said jokingly. "I know, i just love Ramen!" Naruto shouted. "Quiet down idiot!" A voice from the seat behind him said. Naruto turned his head to see none other than Ino and Sai behind him. "What up guys!" Naruto shouted. "Obviously they are on a date." Hinata informed him. "Really?" Naruto said. "Duh, you were the one that introduced him to me Dobe." Ino said. "Oh yeah, I forgot" Naruto said. Then Someone walked in and made their way over to Naruto and Hinata. "Hanabi? what are you doing here?" Hinata asked. "I need help with something." Hanabi said. "Can it wait? I am on a date." Hinata said. "I can see that." Hanabi said as she glared at Naruto. "It can't wait." Hanabi said firmly. "Godamnit (God forgive me) Hanabi." Hinata said as she got up and her and Hanabi walked off. "dang i hate when she does this." NAruto said. "You mean this isn't the first time?" Ino asked. "No this happens every week." Naruto explained. "So have you guys been dating long?" Naruto asked Ino and Sai.

Hinata and Hanabi were walking home. "Whats so important that you had to drag me away from my date?" Hinata asked. "You'll find out when we get there." "Well why could'nt you ask Neji or Father to help with whatever it is you wanted?" Hinata asked again. "Because They could not help with this thing i need help with." Hanabi said. They were in front of there house now. Hanabi stopped walking abruptly. Hinata was behind her. "Now what do you need help with Hanabi?" Hinata asked for the third time. Hanabi's back was facing Hinata. Hanabi smiled deviously.

Then suddenly two Ninja came out the ground on each side of Hinata. Hinata activated her Byakugan. Judging by their outfits she could tell they were ANBU and they were of the Hyuuga clan. They each grabbed Hinata's Arms and made her kneel down...on her knees(XD). "Don't fight it sister." They are masters of the Paralysis jutsu." Hanabi said. Hinata noticed she could not move on her own anymore. "Hanabi what the HELL do you think your doing?!?!?" Screamed a pissed Hinata. "I call it revenge. Revenge for dunking my head in the toilet and other things too." Hanabi then began to form hand seals. "NOw to make sure you don't interfere with my plan." Her hands started to glow blue She then struck Hinata on the forhead forcefully. "AAAAHHHHHHH!!!" HInata screamed before loosing consciousness. Now there was a crystal like mark on HInata's forehead. Hanabi smiled. I'll show her..." Hanabi said as she began to plot her revenge.

Hinata layeed there on the ground unconscious, Hyuuga ANBU and Hanabi surrounding her. "Foolish big sister I am going to get revenge whether you like it or not. I am going to break the heart of the Kyuubi container into little pieces." Hanabi said coldly. She thought she saw Hinata squint at the word heart but she ignored it. "Transform!" Hanabi shouted and a puff of smoke surrounded her. When it cleared The figure of Hinata emerged out. "Why did you transform into Hinata?" one of the ANBU asked. "All will be releaved in time." Hanabi said.

At Sasuke's house:

"Naruto i have to ask you this, Why are you always over here?" Sasuke said. "I don't really know..." the Blonde haired boy said. "Naruto you are such a loser." Sakura said jockingly. Then they all heard a knock on the door. "Should'nt you get that Sasuke?" Asked Naruto "Get it yourself." Sasuke said. Naruto got up and walked toward the door mumbling. When he reached it and opened it he became elated at sight he saw. "Hinata!!" He said engulfing her in a hug. "Naruto let go of me." the Hinata imposter said. He let go and she walked in. "Naruto we need talk." Hanabi as Hinata said.(FROM NOW OWN I AM GOING TO TYPE HINATA IN ALL CAPS TO STAND FOR HANABI IMPERSONATING HER.) "About what?" Naruto asked. "Naruto about us. Why are you always over here with Sakura?" HINATA said. "Sasuke's over here too, Hinata." Naruto argued. "NAruto even when sasuke is not around you are with Sakura." HINATA said. "Hinata no i'm not you are being unfair. Besides why are you acting like this?" Naruto asked. "Naruto i am just trying to find out why are around Sakura more than you are around me?" HINATA said. "Hinata I-" Right then and there things went from bad to Fucked. Naruto was cut off because of being hugged from behind by a blonde Kunoichi. "Naruto!" Ino said in a singsong voice. "Is that Ino, that better not be Ino , Naruto." HINATA said. "Hinata its not what you think-" HINATA cut him off. "Sorry Naruto but IT"S OVER." After he heard this something inside him broke to pieces. HINATA walked out. "I am so sorry Naruto i-I did'nt mean it." Ino said. When she saw the look on Naruto's face she almost cried. It was so sad. Those Cerulean blue eyes watering slightly. Ino could not bear it and so without instinct Ino jumped in to a hug hugging him tightly, crying a little. Naruto did not even fight it. "Why was Ino here, Sasuke?" Sakura asked. "Shit.."


	6. Cheating?

AN- ANX THIS STORY IS BACK WITH A VENGENANCE LOL

PLZ REMEMBER TO CHECK OUT MY HEY NARUTO STORY.

AND REMEMBER THIS STORY IS SUPPOSE TO. BE REALLY BAD

* * *

Naruto jus sat on Sasuke's bed going over what just happened in his mind. "I didn't do anything." He kept saying. "Naruto I am so sorry I didn't mean for that to happen." Ino said trying to apologize. "Dam Ino, you just fuck every thing up don't you." Sakura said teasing her. "Shut up 8 head!" Ino countered. " you are just a chronic fucker upper." Sakura said smiling. "This is serious." Sasuke said. Naruto just sat there unable to hear anything thing else around him. He was in the zone...a bad zone. "Hinata seemed a little off though , I cant quite put my finger on it." Sasuke said making a think hard face. "I've Got an Idea on how to fix this." Ino said. Everyone looked at her...even Naruto. "Lets hear it." Sakura comanded. "Okay , how bout Naruto try to get Hinata jealous by dating someone else." Ino suggested. "I don't want anyone else..." Naruto said with an incredibly sad expression. "It's only acting. Maybe it can work. Don't knock it until you try it." Ino said trying to reason with him. "Well I've never sucked a dick but I know I'm not gay." Sasuke said. "Shut up Sasuke, that is entirely different. besides dick is so good-" Ino was cut off by Sakura shouting: TMMFI! TOO MUCH MOTHER FUCKING INFO!" "But seriously Naruto , try it." Ino still said. "With who?" Asked the sad blonde guy. "Who would be desperate enough and have no self esteem whatsoever, to have the audacity to date someone just to get some one else jealous." Sakura asked. "Well when you put it like that...Ino." Sasuke said with an innocent grin. "M-me?" She said blushing a little. "Wait remember when the last time I messed with a relationship?" Ino said. "Oh yeah...I still have that bat." Sakura said smiling. "And you think I wanna feel another bat in my stomach?...thats how deep it went... my stomach." Ino said. "Ino... We got your back." Sasuke said. "WHo the hell is this we?" Sakura said. "Sakura stop being a giant head." Sasuke said." Sakura looked at him angrily. "Fine but I'm not making any promises. If Hinata even so much as mentions a bat or a ball, I'm switching sides like Shaquille O' Neal did with Kobe." Sakura said. "Sakura...Our world does not know what basketball is yet." Sasuke said. "Well the readers do." She countered. "Anyway how bout it Naruto?" Sakura asked. Naruto stood up. "I don't know...It just doesnt feel right." He said. "For someone to have a demon inside of them you are being like a wuss. I mean who is scared of pussy?" Sakura asked. "Sakura your forehead is so got damn big you need 5 ninja head bands to fill it up." Naruto shot at her. "How do you know Ino will let Naruto hit?" Sasuke asked. "This is Ino we're talking about." Sakura said. " Good point." Sasuke agreed. "I'M RIGHT HERE!" Ino screamed. Naruto was in deep thought. He thought about how upset Hinata had gotten when Ino messed with their relationship before. " I'll do it." Naruto said. They all looked at him and smiled. Ino walked over to him and kissed him on the lips. "What was that for?" Naruto asked blushing. "If we're going to fake a relationship we gotta make it look good." She said blushing and smiling. "So what about bedside manner?" Naruto asked with a devilish grin. "Whoa now fox boy...you're gonna have to know wat your doing." Ino said. "INO!" Sakura screamed "We're joking." She said. Ino caught eye contact with NAruto and they both blushed. Ino thinks to herself (This is going so great. I finally get to do stuff with Naruto. I remember I used to want Sasuke but now, Naruto is all I can think of.) Naruto thinks to hisself (Damn if that bat fit up there Ima have to use my damn elbow or knee or somethin)(XD). "So When I go to my house is Ino allowed to come with me?" Naruto asked. "What are we your parents?" Sasuke said. "Not If she doesn't want to." Sakura said. "I'll go." Ino said smiling and blushing. "Naruto smirked.

They leave.

"Now Sakura...lets see if you can take a bat." Sasuke said. "WHAAT?!"

* * *

Naruto and Ino were sitting on the couch watching T.V. "Ino do you think this will work?" Naruto asked. "It's worth a shot." Ino said. Then they leaned in and kissed. "I've gotta get used to that." Naruto said pulling back. "I'm used to it." Ino said. "Yeah but It's harder when you still love someone and you're kissing someone else." Naruto explained. Ino looked down at her lap and thought about what he said. "It's hard when you still love someone and they're kissing someone else." She said softly. "What?" Naruto asked. "Nothing, but listen I'm tired so I'm heading to bed. Now where is the guest room?" Asked Ino. "Guest room? I'm 15 years old and barely affording this apartment do you really think I got a guest room?" Naruto said playfully. Ino grinned. "Well I'm headed to your bed Naruto." She said as she got off the couch and walked down the hall and a made a left into Naruto's bedroom. "Wait My room isn't clean!" Naruto yelled jumping off the couch and running to his room. He stopped at the doorway. "Since when do you care about tidyness Naruto? Hinata musta really changed you." Ino said with a smile. "No trick I just matured alot." Naruto shot back. Ino loved playing with Naruto like this. "Well then I guess it is possible for a stupid ass to mature." Ino shot back. "And I guess its also possible for your house to be the only walls you know." Naruto said grinning. "Oooh that was jus not right...like YO face!" Ino said laughing. "shut up Thats why Sakura's better." Naruto said. Suddenly The Kunoichi grabbed Naruto's wrists and flung him from the door way to all the way across the room to the bed. He landed on his back. "Ah! What the-" He was cut off by Ino jumping on top of him. "Never ever ever ever compare me to that big ass head!" Ino yelled in his face. "Did I strike a nerve...?" Naruto said evilly. "Why did I agree to play your girl friend?" Ino asked sort of regretting it. "Cuz you a TRICK!" Naruto said laughing. The Ino brought her hand to his face and slapped the shit outta him. "Dam bitch! Why you do that?!" Naruto said sitting up in a hurry making her face only inches away from his. She looked into his eyes and felt his anger pouring out of him. This was turning her on. She blushed. "Gimme one good reason why i shouldnt do somethin evil to you." Naruto said still angry. " Because I might like it." Ino said. "Really?" Naruto said as he smiled. Ino felt his arousal move on account of straddling him. She sat down more on it. "Ino I don't-" He was cut off by her suddenly rushing in and kissing him passionately. He kissed back and wrapped his arms around her waist...

Mean while with Hanabi...as Hinata... remember HINATA okay... but anyway. HINATA was walking down a street with a devilish smirk on her face. "That plan went super good. It's easy enough to fool that fox, but I didn't think I would fool Sasuke, Sakura and Ino as well." She said to her self. "Hey Hinata!" a voice yelled behind HINATA. "It's Rock Lee." HINATA said. "Hey What's up Hinata?" asked The miniature gai. "Nothing Lee." HINATA said. "Listen Hinata, I need to tell you something." Lee said seriously. HINATA could tell this was important to him judging by his facial expression. "I LOVE YOU." Lee kind of shouted. HINATA look puzzled. Hanabi thought to herself. (Aint no way in hell he has a chance with Hinata let alone me.) "I thought you loved Sakura lee." HINATA said. "Well I did... I thought I did... I mean I do but... I love you too. Be my girlfriend." Lee said with his trade mark signature pose with his thumb up and one eye closed. "Um...no." HINATA said. "Why not?!" Lee shouted. "BEcause your lame and your hair makes me think of a cereal bowl." HINATA said walking away. "Baby come back!" Lee shouted. Hnanabi laughed on the inside. "Baby please believe me when I tell you that I neeeed a girl!" Lee shouted. "Wierdo." HINATA said and kept on walking. 5 minutes later HINATA kept on walking. Then suddenly Konohamaru came out of a book store as she was walking bye and bumped into her. "Oh Hinata... I'm sorry I was not watching where I was going." He said all mature like. He was only 12. "Well watch where you're going next time and you won't be sorry. Oops... you will forever be sorry." HINATA said with an attitude. "Whats up with the attittude?" He said puzzled. "I have no attitude, it is just that people need to start learning their place in the world. Just because you are the grandson of the third Hokage does not mean you are royalty. You have no right to look me in the eye. I am of Hyuuga royalty and you are a nobody. Thats what is wrong with this village, the council lets nobodies run it." HINATA said smiling evilly. Konohamaru was taken back. "YO I don't know what you're problem is but please don't take that shit out on me girl." He said calmly. "But I am glad I did bump into you... some how... I wanted to ask you about your little sister Hanabi." He said. Hanabi looked puzzled on the inside. "What of her?" she said. "I've started to notice how incredible she really is. Since we are on the same team and all I thought that me and her could hang out sometime." Konohamaru said so innocently.. blushing a little. HINATA was amused. "You think you are worth her time?" She said laughing. "She doesn't have time for insignificant lower life forms such as your self. and with that said I'll be on my way." She said as she walked away. "Well damn... someone has got sand in their vagina...

_

Mean while In a basement under the Hyuuga house hold a certain Hyuuga lays their bound and gagged on the basement floor. Hinata was crying to herself. She thinks to herself.( Please don't let Hanabi hurt Naruto in anyway cuz I will personally see to it that the bitch is dealt with Properly!) SHe shouted in her head. (I can only imagine what is going on out there...All I can do is pray.)

Back with Naruto and Ino

Both of them are butt ass naked under the covers of Naruto's bed. Ino is laying on top of him. " That was marvelous Naruto." Ino said dreamily. "Yeah... I am." He said smiling. Her head was on his chest and his hands was running through her hair. "It's not cheating... right?" He asked. "No silly fox. You are currently not with any one right now are you? No so it's cool then." She said. "Oh okay... cuz I really needed that Ino, you just don't know." He said closing his eyes. "Oh you don't know how much I've been craving this Naruto." She said softly. "You are so sexy Naruto, like really, You have a great body.(she said kissing it.) You know how to work with what you have.(as she caresses his endowment.) and You got alot." She said smiling. "Well I guess that means I'm the biggest you have been with so far." NAruto said grinning. "No ...the biggest I will ever be with." Ino said smirking. "Naruto can I ask you something?" Ino said softly. "Yes Ino chan." Naruto said casually. "What would you say if I told you I loved you?" Ino said. He thought for a moment. "Well I would have to say I love you back, because you are everything what I guy wants, Physically and mentally." He said still stroking her hair. "Well Guess wat Naruto?" Ino said lifting her head up to look in his eyes. Naruto knew exactly where she was going with this. "What Ino?"

-

* * *

AN- STILL AIMING TO BE THE WORST STORYTHING EVER. PLZ REVIEW HOW MUCH IT SUCKS 


End file.
